Promise You'll Never Leave
by CanadianKaos
Summary: Randy OrtonOC. Randy promised he would never leave and always be there for Laura, but he did leave and Laura hated him for it. After a tragedy they are reunited, but will they get back what they once had, or will they get more?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all, just a little note here, this is a repost of the story with quite a few changes to it. And of course I don't own anyone but the OC's and I am not affiliated with WWE in any way. (Wish I was though) Enjoy!!**_

_**Spring 2000**_

_**There was only one I recall**_

_**It was all so different then**_

_**Nothing yet has really sunk in**_

_**Looks like it always did**_

_**This flesh and bone**_

_**Just the way that we are tied in**_

_**But there's no one home**_

_**I grieve, for you**_

_**You leave… me**_

_**So hard to live on**_

_**Still loving what's gone**_

_**Still life carries on**_

_**Carries on and on and on**_

_**The news that truly shocks**_

_**Is the empty, empty page**_

_**While the final rattle rocks**_

_**It's empty, empty cage**_

_**And I can't handle this**_

_**I grieve, for you**_

_**You leave… me **_

"Randy, promise you'll never leave me too"

"I will never leave you munchkin; there is nothing that could make me leave you."

"Do, do you really promise? Because you are all I have left in the world."

"Munchkin, you know that I will never leave you. You're the little sister that I never had."

"You're the big brother that I always wanted."

"I promise that I will not leave you too, but you better not leave me either."

Song is "I Grieve" by Peter Gabriel.


	2. Chapter 2

_**June 2005 **_

"I would now like to present to you the graduating class of 2005!!"

"We're finally out of this hell hole," Laura said to one of her friends after the graduation ceremony.

"Time to party" said someone else.

"Hell yeah" said Laura as she looked out into the crowd. She was looking for one person in particular, the one person that promised her that he would never abandon her. That sure was a lie on his behalf. It was six years ago that Randy promised that he would always be there for Laura. She had just turned twelve years old at the time and he was twenty. She had grown up having Randy as an older brother more or less. He always looked out for her even though he was eight years older then her. His parents and her parents were best friends and they were neighbors. She grew up hanging out with Randy and his friends. He always included her in their games.

It was in the spring of 2000 that both of her parents died in a car crash and she ended up living with Randy and his parents. On the day of the funeral, he promised that he would always be there for her. He lied. She would never forgive him for that. He left a year later. Laura would never forget the day he left. She cried and screamed that he was a liar. He was leaving her, the only other person that made her happy. He could certainly do that. They had so many memories together and she told him everything. All he had to do was give her a funny look and she would laugh even if she was sad. But that all changed the day that he left her. Now when he comes home she doesn't want anything to do with him. She will usually go to a friends' house for the night. He wasn't around very much anyway. He was always on the road with the WWE.

"Laura, girl, did you really think that he would show tonight?" said her best friend Melissa.

"I thought that tonight of all nights he would. He's changed. He's not the Randy I remember," said Laura

"Well, forget about him. We are going to party, party, party."

With that they went to get changed out of the grad gowns to get ready for the party. It was going to be a night to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, man what a show, did you see how many people were in that arena man?"

"I know, holy shit, they were awesome."

"Man, you put on quite a show tonight."

"Thanks John….you know me. Anything to entertain."

"You coming out to the club tonight?" asked John

"Yeah ….for sure. I just wanna get cleaned up and stuff."

"Awesome man, hey, what's that noise?"

"Ah..that's my cell. It's under that shirt. Pass it up man."

Randy and John were in the locker room after their matches ended on WWE RAW. Randy and John were best friends and generally traveled together while on the road.

"Hello?"

"Randy? Where are you?"

"L.A Dad. What's up?"

"Um…son I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Oh shit…Dad. I missed her graduation. Shit. Is she pissed? I mean I know that we haven't been talking. Ah shit I should have been there. I mean-"

"Randy, stop, that's why I'm calling. Son, there's been accident. Laura has been in a horrible wreck."

"What? Is she ok?"

"Well things don't look good son. They want us all at the hospital. The docs think we should say goodbye. I just thought that you should know."

"I'll be on the first plane there. Please…oh god, don't let her go before I get there."

"We'll see you when you get here son."

"Ok Dad" said Randy as he hung up, "Fuck….I gotta get home. There's been an accident." He said and as he bolted out the door.

Six hours later, he was finally at the hospital. It was six am when he ran through the doors of the hospital and went up to the ICU. His parents were sitting outside of a door. His mother was asleep and leaning on his father who was just sitting there in a daze.

"Dad"

"Randy, son, you're here"

"Of course I am. Dad, is she still….. alive?"

"Yes, for now. Randy it's not good at all. She's been through surgery to stop internal bleeding and it's possible that there could be brain damage."

"Dad, how did this happen?"

"They were out partying; they were heading to another party when it happened. There were seven people in the SUV. All of them drinking. Including the driver."

"What, the driver was drinking?"

"Yes, he was driving too fast and when he took a corner he lost control. The SUV rolled three or four times down an embankment. Laura and a couple others were lucky enough to be thrown from the wreck. The driver, her friend Melissa, her boyfriend, and one other was killed. The others are in very rough shape. They don't think that one of the others will make it through the night. And well it doesn't look good for Laura."

"God, Dad, she can't die. Why the hell would she get in with someone that was drinking? Son of a bitch. When do you think I can see her?"

"I'll take you in now."

The two men walked into the room. Randy was not prepared for what he saw. She was hooked up to a number of IV's and had a breathing tube. Her head was bandaged, her face black and blue. She looked like a little kid lying in that big bed. Randy walked in and sat by her. As he looked at her the memories started to flood back. They were friends forever but when he left everything changed. She changed. She went from being a cute kid to a hell raiser, but she certainly did grow to be beautiful. When Randy left in 2001 and didn't return home for almost two and a half years he couldn't believe how beautiful she had become. Now she was seventeen and he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Randy didn't know why he was feeling this way. He was amazed that all it took was to be in the same room with her for his feelings to come back.

**_When she gets better, if she gets better, I'm going to make it up to her. All of the promises that I made I will fix. God, if you'll just help her through this I promise that I will change. I will be there for her and I'll make up for everything._**

Randy started to cry as he took her hand and listened to the beep of the machines that were keeping her alive.


	4. Chapter 4

As the weeks turned into months there was no change in Laura's condition. Randy had taken time off from the WWE to be with her. He would sit by her bed all day and talk to her. The doctors said that she could hear him. He would talk to her about what was going on in his life, about what he wanted to do when she woke up, about the friends that he wanted her to meet, but for the most part he begged her to come back. There were days that he thought that he saw her move but the doctors said that it was just his imagination. As time passed by Laura looked like herself again. That was what Randy couldn't understand. Her bruises were gone, the bandage was gone too, but still she wouldn't wake up. There was a time when the doctors suggested taking her off life support but Randy would have nothing to do with it.

Then on a bright fall day in October, four months after the accident, Randy was in visiting Laura. He was holding her hand and talking to her about the past and how sorry he was that he left her and broke his promise. As he was talking about the days that they would go swimming at the secret pond, he felt her squeeze his hand. He knew that this time he wasn't dreaming it. He yelled for the doctor and continued talking to her.

"Please, Laura, squeeze my hand again. Come on munchkin, all you have to do is wake up. Come towards my voice."

He kept talking about the happy times that they had together. She squeezed his hand again and very slowly her eyes opened. She started to panic because of the tube down her throat. The doctor yelled for assistance and they put Randy out of the room. He kept trying to see what was going on. They would not let him in the room. He called his parents and they rushed to the hospital. A half hour later, the doctor came out.

"Well, it looks as though Laura has beaten the odds, she's awake. Her vital signs are good. We will have to run some tests to determine if there is any brain damage. But she seems ok to me considering all that she has been through."

"When can we see her?" asked Randy

"Well, you can go in one at a time. Don't crowd her or put her under any stress. She is going to need a lot of rest for a few months."

"Well that won't be a problem," said Randy as he went through the door to her room.

"Laura…."

"Randy….what the hell are you doing here?"

"I've been here everyday for the past four months"

'"Why?"

"Because you were…… er are my best friend."

"Yeah, well best friends do leave and break promises."

"Laura, lets not deal with this right now. Let focus on getting you stronger. You've been out of it for four months now. You need your rest; I was thinking that you could come stay with me for a while.

"You work"

"I won't, I'll take care of you. I promised God that I would make everything up to you if he helped you pull through."

"When did you become such a firm believer in God?"

"When you opened you eyes, munchkin"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two weeks after Laura woke up she was allowed to leave the hospital, but only if she agreed to stay with Randy. For two weeks Randy still went to visit everyday but everyday she would just turn her back to him and would not speak a word. They would sit there is silence for hours. The doctors told her that she would have to stay with someone for a few months after she got out and Randy volunteered for her to stay with him at his house. She didn't want anything to do with Randy but if she wanted to get out of the hospital she would have to agree to stay with him.

"FINE…I'll stay with him," she said to Bob and Randy's mom, "Why can't I just stay with you guys?"

"Honey, it will be much easier for Randy to take care of you at his house than for us."

"Fine, when can I get out of her doctor?"

"I can have the paperwork finished for tomorrow, how does that sound?"

"Fine with me."

So the next day when the paperwork was finished she traveled with Randy to the new home he bought in Florida. It was a quiet plane ride for the two of them. Randy knew that she didn't want to go with him but he also knew that she was stubborn. She had been stubborn since the day she was born. He could remember the first time he met her when they moved in next door.

FLASHBACK

His parents made him go next door with them to meet the new neighbors. When they went into the house, he remembers a little girl hiding behind her father's leg. When they were introduced, she wouldn't even look at Randy. In the following days Randy's mom would make him go over and ask Laura out to play. Even though he was so much older than her. The first few days she wouldn't go out, but then she came around.

"So, how old are you Laura?" asked Randy

"I'm five"

"Really? Well I just turned thirteen. I'm going to be a wrestler someday"

"Yeah, well I'm going to be a dog doctor."

"Cool, want to see something neat?"

"What is it?"

"You have to come with me."

'My Mommy might get mad."

"No she won't, you're with an adult."

"No I'm not."

"Shut up and come on."

"Ok" she said as she looked back at the house and followed Randy into the woods. They walked for a few minutes and then they came to a small water hole.

"This is where me and the guys swim. We have a fort over there and look there's the swing off of the tree. The water's really deep here. Can you swim?"

"No, where we lived before there was no water."

"I'll teach you but it will have to be our secret"

"Really? Ok!"

"Ok, if it's warm on the weekend I'll take you swimming"

"Ok"

So that weekend came and it was really nice so the two kids went to the water hole. Randy ran right into the water while Laura waited by the waters edge. Randy went to her and took her by the hand.

"Ok, I'll hold you" he put one hand on her stomach and held her legs with the other, "Ok, now start kicking your legs and move your arms"

"It's not working, I'm not going anywhere"

"That's because I'm holding you dumbass"

"DON'T CALL ME NAMES"

"Don't scream or I'll let you go"

"No Randy, don't let me go"

"I won't"

As the day progressed Randy taught her to do the dog paddle in the water. When she was tired, she went up to sit on the bank. Randy stayed in the water. He wanted her to go back in so he started to splash her. She screamed for him to stop and when he didn't she picked up a handful of mud and threw it at him. She missed the first time but the second she got him in the back.

"You bitch!" he hollered and she just looked at him and stuck out her tongue. The two then made there way home.

END FLASHBACK

"Well, here we are, home sweet home," said Randy as they drove into his driveway. Laura had to admit it looked pretty nice. "Come on in, I'll show you around. And do me a favor and get that stick out of your ass."

"Fuck you Randy" she said

"Oh, my dear, you'd love that wouldn't you?" he said as they walked into the house. She didn't reply. "Ok, your room is upstairs, come on up and I'll show you. See if it's what you want." They walked up the stairs and down the hall. "Here's my room, you know, just incase you need me…..or want me," he said with a cocky grin and a eyebrow raise, " here is the bathroom, the towels are in this closet. Now my queen, here is your room" he said as he opened the door. When he opened the door, Laura couldn't believe her eyes. It was amazing. There was a huge four poster bed with a sheer blue canopy. Everything was decorated in her favorite colors of blue. Randy even put in a TV and play station 2 along with a stereo. The room had everything she could ever want or need.

"Wow Randy, you went all out…..now would you do me a favor and get out?"

"Um..yeah sure what ever you want. I'll probably order out for supper later"

"Whatever" she said as she shut the door. Randy walked down the stairs and wonder what he got himself into. He went down to his weight room and worked out.

Meanwhile upstairs Laura was sitting thinking about all that has happened in the past while. She lost her best friend Melissa and her boyfriend and she had Randy back in her life. She just couldn't understand why Randy was being so nice to her when she was acting so mean to him. She decided to go down stairs to see what Randy was up too and maybe try to be nice to him. As she walked down the hall she peeked into Randy's room. She couldn't believe how big it was, his bed was huge and everything was decorated in black and burgundy. She went further in and seen that his room was connected to the bathroom and what surprised her most was the picture on his bedside table. It was a picture of the two of them from her tenth birthday party. Randy had her in his arms and they were both smiling like idiots. She could remember it being the best day ever. She sat on his bed and thought about her childhood with Randy.

FLASHBACK

"Randy I don't wanna wrestle!! I wanna finish coloring my picture"

"Your such a girly girl" he said. He was looking out for her while her parents were away for the day.

"Shut up or I'll beat you up" she said. This coming from an eight year old girl and she jumped up at Randy. They wrestled around for a while, Randy being very careful not to hurt her because he was so much bigger. When they were both tired out they sat on the couch and watched cartoons.

"Randy, why are you my friend. You're a lot older than me and your friends are cooler that me."

"Well munchkin, your fun to be around. Besides the girls think it's cute that I hang out with you."

"HA HA HA" she said and hit him in the stomach.

END FLASHBACK

Laura looked around the room and could see that he had many other pictures from on the road. A lot of the guys in the pictures were very hot, she really wanted to be introduced to them. She got up off of Randy's bed and went down stairs to the kitchen to find Randy but he wasn't there. She could hear music from what she figured was the basement so she went down the stairs. When she went down the stairs she could seen that Randy had made the basement into a gym. As she walked in she could see Randy lifting weights over in the corner with his back to her.

_**Wow, when did Randy get all the tattoos? Wow, when did Randy get so hot. Ok get a grip Laura. He's like your brother and besides that you don't like him and to top it all off he's eight years older than you. He doesn't look at you in any other way. But holy shit he is hot when he's shirtless and sweaty.**_

"Um…hey Randy" she said and he turned around surprised.

"Hey, munchkin, what's up?' he said as he turned off the music.

"Not much" she said as she stared at him and he knew that she was staring at him. He couldn't help but stare back at her. To him she was beautiful. He didn't know when or why he started to feel like this but he knew that he could never act on the way he was feeling. She was standing there in a pair of track pants and a tank top. He couldn't believe how hot she was. Her long brown hair up in a ponytail with her green eyes was amazing.

"Randy, earth to Randy" she said as she walked over to him. He just shook his head.

"You've certainly grown up in the past few years"

"Yeah, that generally happens Randy"

"No, I mean you're what 5'9 5'10?"

"Yeah, about there. Still short compared to you and your six foot four" she said as she looked up at him. She only came to his chin, "When did you get all the tattoos?"

"Oh a while ago" he said as he pulled on a shirt and turned around. He didn't know why be she made him very aroused. "Umm…I think I'll go grab a shower and then we can get some food"

"Sounds good" she said and turned to go up the stairs. Randy was close behind her. When she reached the kitchen, she put her head in her hands.

_**It's happening again. I can't let this happen. I don't want to fall for Randy. That was a little girl thing and I'm over it. Gotta get it out of my head."**_

Meanwhile Randy was in the shower relieving himself. He cursed himself for letting her get to him. He knew that it couldn't happen. She would never look at him in any other way than friendship.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After his shower, Randy went back down stairs to find Laura sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Hey"

"Hey" she said, "Randy….I'm sorry for being such a bitch the past couple of weeks. I've just been so mad at you for leaving me. But I want to get over it and I want you to be my best friend again. Like we used to be."

"That's exactly what I want. You have no idea how crazy I've been going the past few months. I was so scared that I was going to lose you. But I have to say that I'm not sorry for leaving home and pursuing my career. I am sorry that I had to leave you, but it was something that I had to do."

"I know that now Randy, I really do" she said as she got up and went over to him, " would it be ok if I asked you to give me a bear hug, you know, like you used to do?"  
"You don't ever have to ask" he said as he grabbed her and gave her a hug. Her scent was driving him crazy and his was doing the same thing to her, " we have a lot of catching up to do" he said as he let her go.

"Yeah, we do but can we get something to eat first?"

"Sure" he said. They ordered out for Chinese food and went into the living room to eat. As they ate Randy stared at her.

"What, is there something wrong" she asked.

"No, just thinking about something"

"I know that look Randy, what do you want to know?"

"Oh nothing, nothing important"

"Ok" she said. As they ate, they talked about everything that has happened in the past few years. Randy explained his career to her and she told him all about high school.

"So your serious that Brad was the first guy you kissed?" said Randy

"YES for the third time Randy, it was Brad, you're best friend"

"That is crazy, why didn't he ever tell me about that?"

"Because he knew that I would kill him."

"Wow, I just can't believe that you and Brad kissed. I don't think I want to know the first guy you had sex with" he said as he looked at her and could see that she was blushing as she looked down at her food.

"That's none of your business Randy" she said.

"Oh come on, it's not that big of a deal"

"Yes it is Randy, sex if a very private thing."

"Laura, you haven't done it have you?"

"Shut up Randy, I'm only seventeen"

"I suppose, but are you serious, you've never had sex"

"YES….RANDY I AM A VIRGIN!!!"

"Ok, calm down, it's not that big of a deal."

"Good, now can we please talk about something else?"

"Like what?"

"How about your sex life?"

" Hey I'm an open book, what do you want to know? I can tell you right now that I haven't had sex in four and a half months," he said with a laugh.

"Hmm….maybe I shouldn't be here" she said laughing

"Oh yes, come on now, I'm just so desperate that I might sneak into your room in the middle of the night and have sex with you. "

"Oh, so what you're saying is that you'd have to be desperate to have sex with me?"  
"No, that's not what I mean"

"Oh, so what your saying is that you want to have sex with me"

"NO" **_YES _**"Do you want to have sex with me?" he asked, "I mean hey we've known each other forever"

"No, I don't want to have sex with you…… but you do have some friends that I wouldn't mind checking out"

"HA HA HA, look it's getting late, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Yeah, me too" said Laura.

"Don't forget to lock your door, I'm kinda horny tonight" laughed Randy as he walked up the stairs.

"No, you better lock yours" she hollered to him.

Randy was laying in bed thinking about Laura. He couldn't even think about sleep, he just had to get away from her before he embarrassed himself. All she had to do was give him that sexy look and he got aroused. Then she told him that she was a virgin. That sent him right over the edge. It was midnight when he originally went to bed and it was now two in the morning. He decided to get up and go to the bathroom. When he came out, he decided to check on Laura. He slowly opened her door and that was when he could hear her.

"mmmm….Randy, oh god yes" she moaned. He could see her moving under the covers as she moaned his name. He walked farther into the room and could see that she must have been dreaming. He moved to the edge of the bed and moved the covers to see that she was sleeping in just a t-shirt and panties. He looked down at her and sat on the edge of the bed and slowly put his hand on her stomach and moved his way down to the top of her panties. She moaned his name again. He slipped his hand down her panties and slowly started to touch her. He slipped a finger between her folds and he noticed how wet she was. As he slowly fingered her he leaned down and kissed her. She awoke to his kiss and kissed him back.

"Oh god Randy, make love to me….I need you so much," she said as she pulled him down on her. He continued to finger her and with the other hand, he took off her panties and her shirt. He lay down beside her and kissed her for all that he was worth. He wiggled out of his boxers and was the hardest that he had ever been. He then slowly slipped a finger into her. She yelled his name as he kissed her neck and moved down her body. He kissed her in places that she had never been kissed before. He used his tongue to pleasure her and then moved up between her legs and started to slip inside of her.

That was when he woke up. Randy sat straight up in bed. He was covered in sweat and had a huge erection.

_**Great, just great. Reverting back to my teenage years. Great a twenty five year old man having wet dreams. This is just perfect.**_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" he said as he got out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. A few minutes later, he went back to his room to strip the bedclothes from the bed. "Fuckin' stupid son of a bitch"

"Randy, what's wrong, why the hell are you changing your bed at three am?"

"Laura, what are you doing up?"

"I just went downstairs to get a drink and when I came up I could hear you cursing."

"I'm a stupid fucker, that's all," he said. He knew that he couldn't tell her the truth about his dream so he had to make something up, "I had a glass of water on the table and when I tried to get a drink I dropped it in the bed and so now I have to change it."

"Randy, it's just water, leave it and it will dry. If you want you can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Nah, that's ok. I'd rather get this cleaned up now." **_If you knew what it really was you wouldn't be saying that_**

"Ok, I'm going back to bed; I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, ok" he said as he went back to taking off the sheets. He just couldn't believe what just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Laura got up and went to have a shower around ten am. Randy was still in bed. She threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and walked down stairs to get some breakfast. She could smell coffee but she knew that Randy was still in bed so she was very confused when she walked into the kitchen. There sitting at the table was a man, big man with dirty blonde hair reading the newspaper.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked and the man turned around to look at her

"Well girl I would ask you the same question but it's not hard to figure out who you are" he said with a thick New England accent.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked

"I already know that you're just another wrestling fan that Randy brought home, no big deal"

"For your information I'm not just a wrestling fan I just happen to be—"

"His girlfriend, yeah right, that's what all the girls that Randy sleeps with thinks. Well honey you're in for a rude awakening because when he comes down the stairs he probably won't even remember your name," he said as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Ok, so who are you?"

"I'm John, who are you?"

"I'm Laura, so how many girls has Randy slept with?" she asked

"Oh shit……are you THE Laura? As in the girl that Randy took the time off for because she is or was in a coma?"

"Yeah, that would be me. I'm not just some wrestling fan who slept with Randy"

"Oh…listen, I'm sorry girl, I just didn't know who ya were. Ya should have said something"

"Well now you know. And FYI, I have never and never plan on having sex with Randy," she said. Little did she know Randy was standing right behind her " God only knows how many girls he's been with. That's pretty gross" she said. Randy was actually a little hurt to hear her say that.

"Oh, what am I not good enough for you Miss. Princess?" asked Randy as he walked by here to get a coffee.

"Uh….hey Randy, how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you say I am gross and that you'd never have sex with me."

"Well, uh, I think I'm gonna go watch some TV, nice meeting you John."

"Yeah, later on girl," he said, "So Orton, she's pretty hot, I bet ya could charm her into your bed. But I think it could be weird screwing a girl that you grew up with."

"Shut up John, it's not like that. Man I would have sex with her in a minute but she's kinda young and I know that she would never have anything to do with me"

"How young?"

"Seventeen"

"Hmmm…..yeah kinda young, I'd still do her. She's hot and probably not used goods if ya know what I mean. Maybe I'll ask her out."

"Good luck buddy, she wouldn't have anything to do with you. Trust me"

"Hey man, you might be surprised."

"Dude, I'd bet money that I could get her before you"

"You're on" said John.

"I didn't mean it," said Randy

"No, I think you did. Come on; put your money where your mouth is. I bet you a thousand dollars that I can get her into bed first." Said John

"Nah man….I couldn't do that to her" said Randy.

" Fine…be a bitch….I gotta go man, I have a meeting. Good luck" said John

"Yeah, later" said Randy as he got up and went into the living room.

"Hey Randy, where's John?"

"Oh, he had a meeting, I'm sure he'll be around later."

"I hope so, he's really hot"

"No he's not"

"Randy you wouldn't see it but I do"

"Trust, me, John Cena is not hot"

"Yes he is"

"Shut up, what do ya wanna do today?"

" I think I just wanna sit around here if you don't mind"

"No, that's ok. The guys are in town tonight for a show so I think that I'll go down and see what's going on"

"Ok, cool. I think I will watch some movies today or something. I just don't feel like going out. I should make some calls too."

"Ok, go a head. I'll see you when I get back"

"Bye Randy" she said as he walked out the door. Laura went to make something to eat but she couldn't get John off of her mind. She was really hoping that he would stop by again.

As the hours went by Laura was getting very bored. It was now six in the evening and Randy still wasn't back. She went upstairs to her room and decided to read some of her book but soon fell asleep. She fell asleep soon after that. A few hours later, she awoke to a commotion downstairs. She walked down the hall and seen that John was taking Randy into his room.

"What's going on John?" she asked when he came back out.

"Randy decided to have some drinks with the guys and he went a little overboard"

"Hmmm….nice. Thanks for bringing him home. I guess."

"Notta problem. You gonna be alright here with him?"

"Yeah, I think so. He'll probably sleep till morning anyway."

"Well, ya never know. Want me to stick around for a while? Just in case"

"Sure, if you want too."

"Yeah, I think I will" he said as the two walked down the stairs. They went downstairs to the living room where they sat and talked for a long time. Laura found that she and John had a lot in common. She also found out the Randy talked about her a lot to John.

"Wow, you know so much about me and I know nothing about you" she said to him.

"Well, there's not much to know. I grew up pretty much your average New England kid. Went to college and played football. Now here I am with the WWE. My other true passion is music. I love to make my own music."

"That's really cool," she said. She couldn't help but let a yawn escape, "Sorry, I'm just starting to get a bit tired"

"Yeah, me too. It's really late. I better get back to the hotel."

"John, if you want you can stay here instead of going back to the hotel. I'm sure Randy won't mind."

"Really? That would be awesome"

"Ok, I'll go find you some pillows and blankets"

"What, you mean you won't share your bed?"

"I don't think so" she said with a laugh

"Ahh….you just broke my heart. I think you should make it up to me."

"How do you suppose I do that?"

"I think you should go out on a date with me."

"I think that could be arranged."

"Excellent, how bout we discuss it in the morning?"

"I look forward to it" she said as she went to get John's pillows and blankets. She couldn't believe that she just agreed to a date with John Cena.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wow, it's been a super long time since I updated but here I go again….hopefully there will be more reviews this time ;0). Anyway, as always I have no affiliation with WWE or any of the wrestlers….I wish I did…haha…this is purely fiction and ALL from my twisted imagination. HAPPY READING AND PLEASE REVIEW :).**_

Chapter 8

The next morning when Randy woke up he felt horrible. His head hurt, his stomach was sick, and his throat was hoarse. When he walked down stairs he could hear voices coming from the kitchen.

"Ok, so I'll pick you up here at seven and then we can go to the amusement park and then we can go grab something to eat. And from there we will see what happens" said John as he reached up and brushed a strand of hair from Laura's face.

"It sounds good to me John," said Laura and at the same time, she noticed Randy coming down the stairs. Randy couldn't believe that she was going to go out with him. John didn't care for her..

"Morning guys"

"Morning sunshine. How are we feeling this morning?" asked John

"Just peachy" he said as he got a glass of orange juice, "I'm going back to bed" he said. Randy had some serious thinking and plotting a head of him.

Randy lay in bed all day thinking about how Laura was going to go out with John. With all of the thinking, he realized that he had fallen hard for Laura in the past few weeks and he also knew he would have to get a head of John. He knew that John wouldn't get anywhere on the first date so it would be ok, so he decided that he would step in when she came home. He decided that the best way to get Laura was to go slow with her.

As Randy lay in bed Laura was thinking about what she was going to wear. She knew that a skirt was out of the question because she wanted to go on the rides. So she decided on a pair of jeans and a tank top. At seven on the dot John was at the door. She was actually surprised at his punctuality. They went to the amusement park and had a great time. Laura really liked spending time with John. He then took her to get something to eat. It wasn't a really fancy place and that suited Laura just fine. By the time they left the amusement park and ate it was almost eleven o'clock.

"So, the night's still young. What do you say we go for a walk on the beach?" asked John.

"Sure, sounds great. We can park at Randy's and go down to the beach from his place."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." When they arrived at the house they could see that there were no lights on.

"Guess he's still in bed" said John as he parked the car. They got out and walked down to the beach. As they walked John reached for her hand.

"Is this ok?" he asked

"Yeah, of course" she said as they walked hand in hand. They had taken off their shoes and walked a good distance before turning around. When they were in sight of the house, they sat in the sand and looked out at the full moon. It was beautiful on the water but Laura got a bit of a chill. John noticed and wrapped his arm around her.

"This has been really nice John, I had a great time," she said

"Yeah, me too. You know what would make it even better?"

"What?" she asked

"This" he said as he leaned down and kissed her. It was the softest and most gentle kiss she ever received. She looked into his eyes and kissed him again. This time the kiss became more passionate. John deepened the kiss with his tongue and slowly laid her down in the sand. She put her arms around him and pulled him on top of her. John's kisses became more urgent and passionate. He slowly kissed down her neck and moved his hands up her sides to her breasts..

"Babe, I've got sand in my pants" he whispered in her ear, "Wanna go to the house?"

" Real original Cena, what about Randy? He's there"

"He'll never know we're there" he said as he kissed her again "Let's go" he said breathlessly.

"Ok" she said as they got up and went to the house.

As they were going through the door John was kissing down her neck and had his arms around her. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately. He took both of her hands and lead her up the stairs to her room. He shut the door behind them and then picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"You are beautiful," he said as he kissed down her chest and took her breasts in his hands. He slowly pushed her shirt up and kissed her stomach. Laura knew that they were moving way too fast but she didn't know how to make him stop. The way he was making her feel was amazing. He slowly made his way back up to her mouth and took his shirt off in the process. He kissed her again with such passion that it made her moan into his mouth. His hand made it's way to the top of her jeans and then he unbuttoned them and slipped his hand down her pants and into her panties. She had never been touched like that before.

"Oh god John….I, I think we should stop"

"It's ok babe, just relax. I promise it will be amazing" he said as he slipped a finger insider of her. At this Laura got scared and tried to push him off. She could feel how hard he was against her leg and this really scared her.

"John, stop" she said

"I just wanna make you cum babe," he said as he touched her.

'NO, stop" she said and pushed him away.

"Ok, I'm sorry baby" he said as he moved away from her. She pulled her pants back up and readjusted her clothes.

"I'm sorry John, I'm just not ready for this, we don't even know each other."

"It's ok. It really is. I'm sorry if I scared you. You have no idea how turned on I am right now." He said and she could see it. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"John, I think you better go."

"What?"

"You better go John."

"Ok, well. I leave tomorrow but I'll be back. Do you think we could go out again?"

"Maybe" she said as she got up off of the bed and lead John to the door. As they walked out and towards the stairs, both were unknowing that Randy was watching them. He could feel his blood boiling at the thought of John in Laura's bed. He knew that he had to act and act fast if he wanted to get Laura.

When Laura lay in her bed, she knew that she made a big mistake. She knew that John would tell Randy about it and then Randy would think that she is a slut. She couldn't handle that. She cried herself to sleep that night.

Then next morning Randy got up early and called John.

"Hey, how'd the date go man?"

"It was amazing"

"So, just how amazing was it?"

" It was just awesome"

"So you didn't get any?"

"Nah, not yet but I know I will, she said she might go out with me again and I gave her a little somethin' to remember me by."

"Whatever" said Randy, "Have a good flight."

'Later man" said John. Randy felt much better now knowing that John would be out of the picture for a while, just the thought of him with her made his blood boil. An hour later, Laura made her way down the stairs.

"Morning Randy"

"Hey munchkin"

"I didn't wake you when I came in last night did I" she said. She was trying to find out if Randy had any clues about what happened the night before.

"Nah. I slept like a baby. So, did you come in alone?" he said with a smirk.

"Um, yeah of course I did. So when are you going back to work?"

"Well, Vince gave me six months off, so I took the time from the first of July until now off and that's been about four and a half months."

"I see. So how did Vince cover up your absence because from what you told me you seem to be quite a superstar at the moment"

"Yeah, well the way Vince did it was that he put me off on an injury. Right around the end of June Vince worked an injury into my storyline. He's brilliant."

"Yeah, I guess. So what's the injury? other than brain damage"

"Tore my ACL apparently. I've been taping promos from my parents while you were in the hospital and now I'll be doing them from here. Vince is so great. Two days after your accident he worked it into the storyline. The promos make it seem as though I'm there and causing trouble as usual. When they were in town I did some stuff at the arena too. It's so weird having to go around on crutches but if I'm out at the mall or something people get really confused when they see that I am fine. Most people have figured it out that it's a storyline and the rumor is that I got married and just wanted some time off. The girls went nuts over this one but hey all in all my popularity is still pretty good."

"Well, I that's really good then. You know you don't have to baby-sit me Randy. I'm fine. If you want to go back to work, you can. I don't want to stop you from doing what you love."

"Laura, trust me, I'm only doing this because I want too. No one forces Randy Orton into anything."

"You're a nut" she said

"Yeah, well, I may be a nut but I'm a hot and sexy nut."

"Yeah, right Randy."

"You know you want me" he said moving closer to her.

"Yeah, better watch out Randy I might rape you right here on the kitchen floor."

"Hmmm….that doesn't sound half bad you know," he said with a sexy smirk.

"That's nasty Randy."  
"No it's not. It just a very natural and amazing thing" he said as he caressed her back

"I know Randy…." She said as she went over to the sink, "Randy, you really have to get laid. And all do respect, but I don't want you explaining sex to me."

" I know I have to get laid," he said. He was now standing right behind Laura and put his hands on her shoulder and moved them down her arms. "And I also know that I could be a very good teacher. I'm much better at..uh…one on one teaching."

"Randy, your really starting to freak me out' she said. He was leaning against her and his mouth was at her neck.

"Just testing you," he said into her ear as he moved away and walked upstairs.

_**Just testing you. Dammit Randy, you have no idea. You want a test, I'll give you a test buddy.**_

She thought to herself as she wheeled around and headed upstairs after Randy.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well it looks like I've jumped back on the writing bandwagon, hopefully more ppl will read and review because it really makes writing this story worth it. Enjoy chapter 9!! And I still own nothing and know nobody!!**_

Chapter 9

Laura raced up the stairs looking for Randy. She didn't know what exactly she would do when she did find him but she knew that she had to do something. As she went down the hall she could hear music coming from Randy's room, his door was slightly a jar. As she peeked in, she could see that he was lying on his bed with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. She quietly pushed the door open and made her way in. The music was loud so he didn't hear her as she made her way to the bed. He was lying there in just a pair of track pants and boy did he look hot. She slowly climbed on top on him and straddled him. His eyes opened immediately.

"What the hell?" he said as she put her hands on his chest.

"So, do you want to be my teacher?" she said as she looked into his eyes.

"What?"

"You said you were good hands on, show me what you've got" she said as she took off her shirt and then leaned down to kiss his neck, "I want you to touch me Randy"

"Are you sure about this?" he said. He could barley contain himself. The look in her eyes told him what she wanted. Looking at her wearing just a bra and shorts was really turning him on. She slowly leaned down and kissed his collarbone.

"Make love to me Randy, right here right now," she whispered into his ear. He slowly ran his hands up and down her back and looked into her eyes. Her lips were less then an inch from his as he leaned up and kissed her. He kissed her with passion and she returned it as he slid his hands up her back to undo her bra. Then, she said into his ear once again, " Randy"

"Yeah babe" he said breathlessly

"You are the biggest perv that I have ever met" she said as she pushed herself off of him in a roar of laughter. "Make love to me Randy, I want you so bad" she said in a mocking voice.

"What's going on?"

"Just testing you," she said as she put on her shirt, "You failed legend killer."

"Wait, hold up….."

"Did you really think that I was serious?"

"YES" he said as he jumped up off the bed.

"Go take a hot shower big guy" she said as she walked out the door.

"FUCK!!" yelled Randy. He could hear Laura laughing all the way down the stairs. He couldn't believe what just happened. He should have known that she wasn't serious.

Meanwhile downstairs Laura was still in a fit of laughter. Then all of a sudden, she stopped. She realized just how willing Randy was to go along with her.

_**Damn, he was willing to go through with it. The look in his eyes said everything. Maybe he does want me, the scary part is that I want him.**_

Laura was in a daze when Randy walked down the stairs.

"What the fuck was that Laura?"

"Huh? Oh hey stud muffin."

"Laura, that was really mean, do you have any idea how mean that was?" he said

"Yeah, I know. But it was still funny"

"You just started a war little missy, I hope your prepared for the consequences" he said with a smirk.

"Gee Randy, I'm terrified…..and technically you started it."

"You should be….you have nooo idea what I could do to you little one."

"Bite me Randy"

"It would be my pleasure darlin' "

"You're an idiot" she said as she walked away. She decided to go to the mall and make a day of it. She really wanted to get clear of Randy.

As the days turned into weeks Laura and Randy became much closer. There were times when Randy thought he should make his move but then he chickened out. Then John returned and he and Laura hung out a lot. Randy knew that he was just trying to score with her. But he knew that Laura was smarter than that. Randy also decided that he should go back to work early, that way he could keep an eye on John. The second week he was back to work he decided that he would ask Laura to go on the road with him. Of course she said yes. Randy was a very happy man to be back at work and have Laura with him at the shows.

Laura made a lot of new friends out on the road with Randy. She got along well with Trish and Stacy much to Randy's surprise. Randy was falling for Laura more and more. Hiding it was becoming harder and harder for him. It was beginning to feel like he was obsessed. There were times when he would stare at her and things she did made his blood boil.

When they were driving back to the hotel from the arena late one night Randy looked over at Laura. She was sound asleep and Randy thought she was so beautiful. He hasn't seen her this happy in so long. All of the guys love her to death. Randy just wished that John wasn't one of them. John was always around her. They were always goofing off together. This evening at RAW they were behaving like such kids, they were running around with water guns 'hunting' people down. Randy also noticed that every chance John got to touch her he did. It made Randy's blood boil. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he drove.

_**I can't take this anymore. Tonight is going to be the night that I make my move because I know that if I soon don't, I'm going to lose her. **_

When they pulled up outside of the hotel Randy gently woke Laura up.

"Hey munchkin, wake up. We're here"

"Hmmm…Randy….go away"

"Hey, if you want to sleep in the car go for it."

"Ok, ok….wait up" she said as she opened her eyes. They got their stuff out of the car and went in to the front desk to check into their rooms. They usually had their own room but Randy made sure that tonight they would have to share. He just let on like he didn't know the difference as they went to the desk.

"Hi there, we're here to check in. There should be two rooms under Orton."

"Um….sir, there seems to be a problem."

"What?"

"Well, there seems to be only one room for you, I'm very sorry."

"Ok, well, it's late so I guess we'll just have to share," he said trying to hide the smile on his face, " is that ok with you Laura?"

"Yeah, whatever, I just want to go to sleep" she said.

"Ok, your room in 7014"

"Thank you" said Randy as they made their way to the elevator. When they got to the room Laura flopped right down on the bed.

"So, what do we do about the sleeping situation?" asked Laura

"I figured that we could just share"

"You want me to share with you? The man who hasn't got laid in over five months"

"Laura, grow up"

"I'm kidding, just keep your hands to yourself" she said as she grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom to shower.

_**Well, maybe tonight won't be the night. Shit. What do I do. One minute she seems to like me the next she doesn't.**_

Randy got undressed and climbed into the bed. When Laura came out he was already asleep and taking up the entire bed.

_**Damn, now what.**_

She walked over to the side of the bed and did her best to push Randy aside. He was like a log and she couldn't move him.

"Randy…..Randy….RANDY!!!!" she yelled and he sat right up.

'What?" he said

"Move the hell over" she said.

Randy moved and they both settled in at their own side of the bed. She was just wearing a t-shirt to bed and it was killing him. As she settled in the bed her shirt rode up and he could see that she was wearing a black thong too. He could feel himself getting hard just looking at her. Randy lay awake wishing that he had of made a move, while Laura lay there wishing he would make a move.

Then next morning Randy awoke and couldn't move. He looked down and seen that Laura was lying on his chest. His arms were around her and their legs were entangled. Randy didn't want this to end so he tried to go back to sleep. A few minutes later Laura woke up.

"Morning babe," said Randy as he looked at her, "was it as good for you as it was for me?"

"Shut up Randy" she said as she realized where she was. She quickly untangled herself from Randy.

"Jesus, you'd think I have the plague or something" said Randy. She just looked at him with a death glare, "What?"

She got out of the bed and went into the bathroom.

"I guess someone isn't a morning person, I guess this wouldn't be the time to tell you that you drooled on my chest"

"Fuck you" she yelled from the bathroom.

"Come on out babe, I'm cheap and easy" he said with a laugh and she walked out.

"I don't feel so good Randy," she said and she didn't look good either " what time is is?"

"Eleven o'clock am"

"Ugg….I just wanna go back to bed."

"You don't have to come to the arena if you don't want to"

"I don't think I will"

"Come here munchkin," he said as he pulled back the covers. He could tell she really wasn't feeling good. She climbed into the bed and Randy covered her up.

"Will you be ok alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok then. I won't stay away long" he said as he got up to get in the shower. Laura just lay in bed trying to go back to sleep when Randy came out of the bathroom. He thought she was asleep so he just had on a towel. Little did he know that Laura was actually watching him as he got dressed. She couldn't help but sneak a look at his body. She couldn't believe how hot he looked with the beads of water running down from his wet hair. She couldn't believe that the man who was like a brother to her, as well as the man she had a huge crush on when she was ten years old, was standing just feet away from her completely naked. When Randy turned around again she closed her eyes, he was none the wiser. A few minutes later Randy went out the door and Laura was all alone. She really wasn't feeling the best but it wasn't as bad as she let on. She just had a bad headache. She turned on the TV but minutes later she was asleep.

A few hours later she was awaken by knocking on the door. She figured it was Randy.

"Just a sec" she yelled as she pulled on a pair of Randy's sweat pants. When she opened the door she was surprised to see who was on the other side.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"John, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought that I would drop by. I saw Randy leave a while ago and you weren't with him."

"Yeah, I just didn't want to go today, come on in."

"So, what are ya gonna do today?" asked John.

"I don't feel like doing anything. I just wanna sit around" she said.

"Cool, want some company?"

"Well, sure. I would love some company," she said as she sat down on the bed, "want to watch a movie?"

"Sure"

"Hmm, how about Pretty Woman?"

"OK" said John as they got settled on the bed. Halfway through the movie John put his arm around Laura and started to caress her neck.

"John.."

"Yeah….you are so beautiful ya know" he said as he continued. He slowly moved the strap of her tank top down. He pulled Laura over to sit between his legs. John reached for the remote and shut off the TV.

"John, Randy could come back at anytime."

"Don't worry about him" he said as he kissed her neck as he was massaging her shoulders. John slowly slipped his hand down her tank top to her breast. "Just relax" he said as he pulled her back on the bed " Laura, I really like you and need you right now" he said as he leaned down and kissed her. Laura had to make a decision right at that moment. She liked John too, and she knew that Randy didn't have feelings for her or he would have done something. She kissed John back with the most passion she ever gave anyone. "Your amazing," he said as he started to pull of his shirt. " You ok?" he said

"yeah" she said

He moved on top of her just when the door opened. There stood Randy with a look of horror on his face as he could see what was going on.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed and John jumped away from Laura. "Cena get the fuck out of my room!!" John quickly grabbed his shirt and put it on and ran past Randy. She looked at him and could see that he was irate. She started to cry, what just happened really settled in. She almost had sex with John and the man that she really loved was screaming at her. Randy looked at her with disgrace.

"So, how long have you been fucking Cena?" he yelled.

"N-n- never" she sobbed.

"Oh, I'm sure, like the whole sick thing wasn't just a ploy to be alone with him."

"It's not (sob) that (sob) way Randy, it just happened"

"I can't believe you, I suspected that you two were messing around but I never thought you would be fucking him already…and in my fucking bed."

"I'm not Randy, I'm telling the truth."

"Oh the innocent little virgin….what bullshit, I never would have thought this of you Laura. I though you were smarter than to fall for Cena. All he wanted was to score and then you'd never hear from him again. You would be locker room talk for him," he said.

"Randy…I'm sorry you had to see that…I said that it was an accident, I've never slept with John" she said.

"Laura, what would have happened if I hadn't come back.? Do you really want John Cena to be the first man you sleep with?" he said as he sat on the bed next to her. He leaned over and pushed her hair from her face, "You deserve much better"

"I said I am sorry, I'll understand if you want me to leave. I'll go back to St.Louis if you want."

"No, that's the last thing I want Laura, I'm just very disappointed right now, and scared for you."

"Why am I so stupid?" she said as she sobbed. Randy pulled her into his arms as she cried. He couldn't stand to see her cry "Why can't I have the one man I truly love?"

"What?" he said.

"Nothing, I'm just mumbling to myself." They stayed on the bed and didn't say a word for a long time. Randy just held her while she cried.

The rest of the evening, they sat around and watched TV. Laura really thought that Randy was mad at her but he was just hiding it. He seemed distant to her. When it was time to go to sleep Randy turned his back to her. She knew that things had changed for them. She thought that she ruined the relationship that they had only just fixed a short time ago. After all that had happened that day Laura cried silently into her pillow. Little did she know Randy was listening to her. The next morning when she woke up Randy was gone.

When Laura woke up, she saw that Randy was gone; she figured that he left because he couldn't stand to be around her. She couldn't blame him one bit if he thought she was a slut. So, she did what she thought was logical, she decided to get on a plane and go to the only people she had left in her life. Randy's parents. When she called them, they were very confused.

"Hey, Bob, how are things?" she asked

"Oh, they're great, how are you doing?"

"Umm, well I was thinking that I would come back home. You know to St. Louis."

"Oh, well that's not a problem honey. This is your home. Did you and Randy have another fight?"

"No, no of course not, we just have our differences and I miss you guys a lot."

"Well, it's no problem. We would love for you to come home. There will be a plane ticket waiting for you."

"Oh, I can get it"

"No no no….I'll get it. You just get yourself to the airport. I'll be there to pick you up when your flight arrives."

"Ok, thank you so much." She said as she hung up the phone. It was everything that she could do not to cry. So she gathered up her stuff and left.

Meanwhile Randy was down in the restaurant. He decided to get Laura her favorite breakfast of blueberry pancakes and some flowers. He knew that she thought he was mad at her so he figured that this would help make things better. On his way from the restaurant, he saw John sitting over in the corner by himself. Randy just starred at him and when John noticed, he hung his head. Randy continued on to the elevator but as he was getting on one elevator, Laura was getting off the other. When he got to the room and saw that she was gone and so was all of her stuff he freaked out. The first place he decided to check was John's room. When he knocked on the door there was no answer, but then John showed up.

"Where the fuck is she?" asked Randy

'What are ya talkin' bout?" said John

"Laura's gone, she's in there isn't she?"

"No, I haven't seen her since…uh…since yesterday"

"Well where is she? Fuck, you caused this. You don't care about her, all you want is a good fuck Cena."

"Yeah, well at least I'm not blind"

"What do you mean?"

"She loves you, I could see it in her eyes as soon as you walked in. I have seen it every single time she says your name or talks about you. Whenever you're in the room she is different. Because she FUCKING LOVES you. I know what I did yesterday was wrong, but I'm a man and I do care about her, just not like you care about her and she cares about you. So get your head out of your fucking ass man, cuz if ya don't your going to lose her." Said John.

"I think I already have" said Randy as he took off running. He called his Dad to see if he knew anything and found out that she was getting on the 12:30 plane to St. Louis. It was now 12 o'clock. He got in his rental car and practically flew to the airport.

When he got there, he ran like a mad person to the gate. When he finally found it, she was just getting ready to board the plane.

"LAURA….STOP" he screamed and she turned around, "DON'T, don't go" he said when he finally reached her.

"Randy, what are you doing here?"

"You can't leave, I don't want you too, I almost lost you once before, I can't lose you again."

"But, I thought you wanted me to go."

"What would make you think that?"

"When I woke up you were gone, so I figured that it was a subtle hint for me to get lost."

"Laura, I went to get breakfast."

"What?"

"Yeah, I went to get blueberry pancakes for you" he said.

"Oh Randy, I'm sorry I've been so much trouble."

"Munchkin, that's you middle name, come on let's get your stuff and head back to the hotel. I've got a week off so we're going to go back home to my house tomorrow. We need a rest."

"Ok Randy….I really thought I lost you again."

"Munchkin, you wouldn't be so lucky," he said as they got her stuff and left the airport. He was still very mad at her but he knew he had to have her with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Later that day they decided to grab some lunch. While they were eating Randy's phone started to ring and he said he would have to take the call. It turned out to be Vince and he wanted to have a quick meeting with Randy before he left. When Randy left, Laura was left sitting all alone. Whenever she glanced over at John he was starring at her. It was starting to make her uneasy so she decided to go back up to the room. As she made her way to the elevator, she could feel John watching her. When she looked he wave to her. When Laura got on the elevator, John jumped up and made his way to the stairs. He took them two at a time. When he reached the floor that Laura was on she was just coming out of the elevator.

"Hey..(cough) Laura" he yelled and she turned to see him standing there, "Wait up girl"

"John, what do you want?"

"I just want to talk, that's all…I promise" he said as he held up his hands. She looked at her watch and didn't figure that Randy would be back for a while.

"Come in then" she said. They both walked into the room and she shut the door.

"Laura, look, I don't want things to be awkward between us. Can we still be friends?" he said. He knew that if she said yes that the game was on. The first step was to gain her trust, and then bang, he would drop the bomb.

"John, I still want to be friends too. Yesterday was a big mistake. I still can't believe that I let it get so out of hand."

"It wasn't just your fault. It was mine too. I feel like such a dog, and a pansy. Did you not see the way I ran out of here. It was like my ass was on fire."

"Yeah, you did run pretty fast. Why did you do that?"

"The look that was on Randy's face was deadly. I thought that if I stayed that he might kill me. It was worse than if a parent had caught us. I was so embarrassed. To top it off, when I got on the elevator who was on there but Taker and Paul. They just kinda looked at me weird and shit. It was bad" he said. Laura couldn't help but start laughing at that picture.

"John, that is really funny. You know what. Yeah, we can still be friends. I need a friend like you. You can make me laugh. A lot."

"Excellent kiddo, I hope you and Randy will get a long ok"

"Yeah, well, yeah. You know. when he left I was devastated, then I just started to hate him. Whenever he did come home for a visit all we did was fight. There was once when I actually attacked him. It was horrible. Then after my accident and I was with him at his house and I went down to the gym in the basement and saw him half-naked. It all just came back. I wanted him to be mine. Being around him made me want him so bad. There was one day that we were teasing each other in his bed, it was so hard to stop."

"Well, why did you?" he asked.

"Because I was scared. Scared of what he would think."

"You weren't scared with me."

"No, I was though. It's, it's just that with you it was different. It was lust, not love. It's different with Randy, I'm scared that he will try to pressure me.

"Laura, what would have happened if Randy hadn't come in?"

"I don't know" she said.

"You know, I think I'm glad that he did come back. Because I think that if we had of had sex that we wouldn't be talking today. Sex screws everything up, believe me. Once you have sex with someone, it changes everything between you. My best advice to you is not to just jump into bed with Randy. Laura, he has a lot and I mean a lot, of experience and he is slick but also be aware that he has well…a mean streak to him and jelous. Trust me, don't let him fool you. If you jump right into bed it could hurt more then it will help."

"I know John. I'm not going to do that."

"Good, Laura, any and I mean anything that you want to know about anything I want you to come to me." He said as he placed a hand on her leg.

"Thanks John, thanks a lot" she said.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. I'm heading home tomorrow so I guess I'll see ya later. Maybe I'll make my way down and we can all hang out."

"Yeah, cool John" she said as she followed him to the door.

"later kiddo"

"later Johnny boy" she said with an evil grin as she shut the door.

As John shut the door he knew that she would be putty in his hands.

As John went to the elevator, who did he run into but Randy.

"Hey Randy, what's up dawg?"

"Nothing, where you coming from?" he said suspiciously.

"Oh, well, um, I just wanted to talk to Laura. I told her that I just wanna be friends. Man she really, really likes you. Look, man, I probably shouldn't say anything but she really wants you.

"What?"

"I mean that she really wants you in bed."

"She told you this?"

"Yeah, she did. We talk man. Look, I'm just givin' you a heads up. She told me that she wants you to make the move, she wants you to take her. Her exact words were that she wants you to fuck her man. She told me about the day she was messing with you in bed and she said that if you had of taken over she would have screwed you man."

"Look, John, I'm not going to try and fuck her"

"But you do want to, right?"

"Yeah, more than anything"

"Well dawg, it's late, go make your woman happy," he said as he slapped Randy on the back. He walked away with a huge smile on his face.

Randy walked back to his room thinking about what John had said. He couldn't help but smile with the thought of making love to Laura. When he walked in Laura had got in the shower. Randy walked into the bathroom.

"Hey munchkin, I'm back"

"Hey Randy, I'll be out in a minute."

"How about if I join you?"

"Don't even think about it"

"Ah, come on babe" Randy said as he started to undress.

"Randy, NO" she said in a playful yell.

"Ah, is my munchkin bashful?" he said. He was now down to his boxers but she shut off the shower. He grabbed her towel and took it to her. "Here's your towel babe." He tossed the towel over the curtain.

"Thanks Randy" she said.

"I'm going to watch tv"

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute" she said as she got out of the shower to see that Randy was gone. Randy went out and laid on the bed to watch some tv. Laura came out with just a towel on and sat on the end of the bed. "Have you seen my brush?"

"Nope"

"Found it, so are we leaving tomorrow now or what?" she said as she brushed her long brown hair.

"Well, that's the new plan, Vince needs me to go over some stuff before I go home. But if you wanna hang around that could be arranged" he said as he moved up behind her. He put his hands on her arms and slowly moved them up and down.

Laura got up and got her night clothes and walked into the bathroom. "Randy, why did you really pick me. I mean, why did you hang around me?" she asked as she poked her head out the door.

"Well munchkin, the money was good"

"Randy, shut up"

"ok, ok. To be honest, I know this sounds weird and all but I just loved being around you. You made me feel so good, you always laughed and the way that you are so stubborn. Damn, I remember coming home when you were fourteen or fifteen, you had this death look on your face whenever you looked at me. I think that it was at that time that you tried to rip my face off."

"Yeah, well you came home drunk and pissed me off. I was fifteen." she said as she walked out and got into the bed.

"I know I did. I shouldn't have did what I did. I apologized though"

"Randy, I was fifteen. You were drunk and tried to get into my bed. What else would I do?"

"I donno. But I will never forget the scratches and the boot in the nuts. I still don't know why I tried to get in your bed. I guess it was because you always used to come into my room when you were scared. I was going through a tough time, I was drunk and scared."

"Randy, it's ok. Really. I do remember how I always went into your room. Right after my parents died I always slept in your room. I don't think it would go over big now though." She said with a laugh.

"No, I really don't think old Bob would like that."

"Nope….night…. legend killer"

"Night little one".

Meanwhile John laid on his bed plotting. He imagined that they would be snuggled up in bed at the moment. John couldn't even go out to the club with the others because he couldn't get Laura out of his head. The thought of Randy holding her in bed made him irate. John thought about their talk earlier and he realized how it actually wasn't that bad, she was a really nice girl and she was hot. He thought about the first date they went on and how they talked about everything. He was actually himself with her, they had many things in common. John knew that the only way that he would ever have her was if he got her to hate Randy. John just couldn't understand why the feeling was so intense. Was it that he was obsessed with her or was he truly falling for her?


	12. Chapter 12

**_Here's another chapter!! Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are awesome!! So here's chapter 12 and as usual I don't have anything to do with WWE or it's wrestlers. Read and Review !! _**

Ch 12

The next morning Randy woke to a beautiful day. Randy woke up with Laura in his arms. She looked so young and innocent laying there on his chest with her arms wrapped around him. He watched the slow rise and fall of her back as she breathed. She reached up and scratched her nose while she slept and he couldn't help but chuckle a little. He reached up and brushed her hair away from her face and she began to stir.

"Hmmm…." she grumbled as she opened her eyes, "morning"

"Good morning munchkin" he said.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Oh, for a while now…..I was scared that you might drown in your own saliva"

"Hahaha…very funny, I don't drool.Why didn't you wake me?" she asked

"Because you were too beautiful to wake. I was just taking it all in"

" I don't want to get up"

"We don't have to, we can stay here if you want. There's sooo much we could do. The possibilities are endless."

"Hmmm….do you still want to be my teacher?" she said

"HA HA HA" he said

"but you could work on the morning breath." she said. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who the fuck could that be" said Randy as he got out of the bed. The knocking came again. "Just a fucking minute" he yelled and then he reached the door. When he opened it there stood Dave. "Hey man, what's up?

" Nothing man, we were all just wondering if you were coming to breakfast?" he said looking past Randy. He could see someone with dark hair in Randy's bed but couldn't see a face. "Or, if your busy…..we'll understand."

"Oh, um, no…we'll be down in a bit."

"We? Wow man you've never brought your one night stands down before man. I'm impressed, they're usually gone by now" Dave whispered

"Shut up man, that's Laura"

"What? What the fucks Laura doing in your bed?"

"There was a mix up with the room so shes with me."

"Oh, sorry man."

"No problem, see ya in a bit" he said as he shut the door.

Laura was listening to this and couldn't help but wonder just how many women Randy has been with.

Meanwhile downstairs Dave was telling all the guys about Randy and Laura.

"Man, she was in his bed in what looked to be very little and he was just in his boxers. Man, that kid is young enough to be my daughter." Said Dave.

" Yeah, they grew up together or some shit like that now she's fucking him" said John.

"Hmmm….guess he doesn't know that it's illegal...she's what 16 or 17?" said Paul.

"17ish ...It's nothing new for him," said John, "plus, from my experience she's not that innocent if ya get my drift."

"You fucked her too?" said Taker

"Fuck no…but man she wanted me. She practically ripped my clothes off but I knew better. I took off. That's what was going on the day I met you two in the elevator."

"I was wondering what was going on, that was unnaturally mature of you Cena" said Paul.

"Man, I don't fuck kids" he said, "Look, don't tell anyone about what I told you guys though. Don't say anything about her and Randy either. It could get him in a lot of trouble."

"Nah man, none of us will say a word about Randy, speak of the devil" said Mark and they all turned to see Laura and Randy walk into the restaurant.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Randy.

"Not much dawg" said John and then he leaned over to whisper to him, "So, did ya seal the deal last night man?"

"Fuck off Cena, that's none of your business"

"So, what you're saying is yes."

"That's not what I said"

"Ok, ok man. Don't get your panties in a twist" said John.

They all ate breakfast and while they ate, Laura noticed that she and Randy were getting some strange looks from the other guys. After they ate, everyone parted ways except for Randy, Laura and John. The three went up to Randy and Laura's room. When Laura got in the shower Randy and John played some playstation.

"Man, just tell me, did you fuck her or what?" said John

"No, I didn't ok. Fuck, what's the big deal?"

"When was the last time you got laid?"

"I donno, just after I came back on the road. Man I picked up these two girls at a club. Man they were something."

"You fucked them but you like Laura?"

"Well yeah, a guy has needs."

"Yeah, I guess. Man she's hot. I'm sorry but if I were in your situation I would be gettin' some and gettin' some quick. Ya know she's hot for ya. Just take her. And by the way, she ain't so innocent man…."

"How the fuck would you know?"

"I mean she told me stuff" he said and deliberately shifted his eyes to make himself look guilty.

"Whatever man" Randy said as his face was turning red with anger.

"Well, I'm just telling you how it is. I'm gonna get out of here now. I'll see ya in a week I guess."

"Hey, John, why don't you come down to Florida for a couple of days?"

"Yeah, maybe I will. I'm gonna go home and see everyone first though"

"Cool, later man" said Randy as John walked out. He couldn't help but wonder just how true it was about Laura. John was his best friend and he knew that John and Laura did talk a lot. He wondered if what Laura told him was true or if it was all just one big lie. Randy didn't want to imagine another man with Laura, especially John Cena.

"Randy could you bring me in a towel?" yelled Laura

"Yeah, one sec" he said as he looked for a clean towel. When he walked into the bathroom Laura was still behind the curtain.

"Hurry up, just throw it over the curtain" she said. Randy passed her the towel. When she was covered she opened the curtain to see Randy standing there.

"What?" she asked

"Hurry up, we got to get going" he said somewhat coldly Laura thought. She didn't know what came over him.

"Why are you being such an ass all of a sudden"

"Look, just get ready so we can get home" he said

" Whatever"

"Don't you whatever me, just get fucking ready I'll be down stairs"

"Fuck you then" she said as she picked up a shoe and hit him with it.

"Immature Bitch" he said as he slammed the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was later that evening that they arrived at Randy's home in Florida. It had been a long both of them. All Laura wanted to do was go up stairs to bed and so did Randy. Randy grabbed a beer out of the fridge and watched as Laura drug her suitcase up the stairs. As he watched her go up the stairs all he could think about was Cena and her with him. He knew that he had to be the one, her first and he knew that he was going to teach her a lesson, no more Mr. Nice Guy and no more big brother, those days were over. She would be his.

The next morning Laura awoke to loud music coming from down stairs. She climbed out of bed and walked down the hall. She glanced into Randy's room only to see that he was not there. She continued down the stairs into the kitchen to find that the music was coming from the basement.

"RANDY….what the hell are you doing?" she said as she looked at him working out on the Bowflex.

"Working out kiddo….."

"It's early…music is loud…have some consideration why don't you?"

" I could say the same thing for you"

"Why?"

"You should be more careful about what you are wearing" he said Laura looked down to realize that she forgot her robe. She was just wearing a pair of boy cut panties and a tank top. She couldn't help but blush and fold her arms over her breasts. Randy stood up and walked over to her. He was wearing a pair of shorts and no shirt, covered in sweat. "You know if I didn't know you better I would think you were trying to provoke me," he said as he walked towards her and she backed up.

"yeah…right Randy…as if" she said just as she backed up into the wall. Randy was standing right in front of her.

" Well…..you have yourself in quite the situation…."

"Grow up Randy" she said as she tried to pushed him away but he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall. The look on his face unnerved her. "Randy…please…you're scaring me."

"do you have any idea what you do to a man?"

"Randy….let me go" she said. He moved closer to her, his powerful thighs against hers and his body pressing her to the wall. She was helpless and scared. She never knew Randy to be like this. As she looked into his eyes she could see an animal that could smell her fear.

"Laura…. You dressed like that makes even my blood boil" he said as he let her go, "too bad you're just a child, put some clothes on but this isn't the end of this," he said walking away up the stairs. She stood there holding her wrists, Randy just hurt her and scared her. She thought about how close he was to her, his huge body against hers, his lips just millimeters from hers. It made her heart pound just thinking about him.

When Laura finally walked upstairs Randy was sitting at the counter eating breakfast, Laura walked past him and ran up the stairs to her room where she put on her robe. She was still shaking as she looked in the mirror and then down at her wrists where she could see a bruise starting to form. She slowly turned away and walked back downstairs to face Randy. When she walked into the kitchen he was still sitting there.

"Don't you have somewhere to be today?" she asked

"Nope, I'll be here alllll day," he stressed.

"Oh, okay" she said as she went to the fridge, as she walked she could feel his eyes on her.

"Glad to see you put some clothes on" he said as he got up and she didn't reply as she bent over to move things around in the fridge to get the milk. Randy couldn't help but see how her robe went up as she bent over and provided him with an amazing view. He just couldn't help himself, he had to touch her. It was all becoming too much for him. As she grabbed the milk she could feel him behind her, Randy moved his hands up her legs and under her robe to her behind. She froze as he touched her. He slowly moved his hands around to her stomach and pulled her against him. She could feel that he was aroused and it scared her a bit after what took place in the basement. He pulled her up so that she was standing and he moved his hands from under the robe to her stomach. "I'm so sorry that I scared you, I should never have done that. It's just that, it's just that it was too much for me," he said into her ear in a sexy whisper.

"Randy, why are you doing this?"  
"Ssshhh baby," he said as he started to untie her robe, she was still frozen in place as he started to remove the robe and let it fall to the floor. He kissed her neck and moved his hands along her flat stomach "let me teach you all of the things you've missed out on" he said as he started to move his hand along the top of her panties and this is when she pushed away from him.

"You said I am just a child"

"You are in a sense but you definitely have the body of a woman, but I still want you" he said as he pulled her to him. He looked into her eyes, his lips millimeters from hers. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head from him, he reached up with his hands and pulled her face back to his. He took her mouth with a force she had never experienced before. It wasn't a gentle kiss, it was the kiss of an animal as he forced his tongue in her mouth. If she'd had the sense she would have bit him. When he pulled away her lips felt like they were swollen. He looked into her eyes and went in for another kiss. This time it was different, she didn't pull away from him He started the kiss gentle and slowly deepened it forcing a moan from her as he reached for her breast. He slowly circled her nipple through the thin material causing it to harden and Laura to moan once again. Then as fast as he started he stopped and pulled away.

"well, there's your lesson for now" he said as he walked away and left Laura standing there. She couldn't believe that he did that and what was even worse was that she liked it.

"Ra Randy, wait" she yelled as she went after him.

"Laura, Laura, Laura don't beg me. I know how bad you want me, but good things come to those who wait" he said as he shut his bedroom door.

Laura walked down the hall to her room to get dressed for the day and all she could think about was what just happened in the kitchen.

All that day Laura avoided Randy, she went shopping and then down to the beach. By the time she went back to the house it was six o'clock in the evening. When she walked through the living room Randy was sitting playing playstation 2 and he looked up at her and winked. She could feel herself turning red in the face as she went upstairs to the bathroom. She decided that she would have a nice hot bath and then watch tv in her room the rest of the night.. When she went into the bathroom she shut the door and lit some candles. She ran the bath as hot as she could stand it and added some bubble bath. As she settled into the tub she put on her ipod.

Meanwhile downstairs Randy could hear the water running in the tub and it got his attention. All he could think about was how she was up there in the tub and how much he wanted to join her. He couldn't help but smile about this morning, he knew he might have scared her a bit and that it wasn't like him to be so aggressive but he knew it worked with her. She loved it and he smiled again. An hour later she still wasn't out so Randy thought maybe he should go check on her. As he went up the stairs he still couldn't hear her so he kept going as he rounded the corner they ran right into each other.

"Ugg, Randy…watch it" she said as she started to go by but he quickly grabbed her, she was just in a towel.

"Umm…sorr-" and then he remembered his plan, "baby, very sexy….I like it a lot" he said as he pulled her to him, "perhaps we should see what is behind door number two." He was referring to his room as he slowly moved his hands over her arms and he kissed her neck and then slowly ran his hands down her body. As he kissed her again he could feel her wanting more so he lead her into his room and over to his bed. He slowly pushed her back and lay down beside her, all the while kissing and caressing her. He had no intention of going all the way with her, at least not tonight, he just wanted to see what she wanted. He slowly moved his hand up and under the towel and she started to squirm at his touch. He slowly moved his fingers around her womanhood and she reached down with her hand and pulled his away and she was shaking. He looked at her and she was red in the face from what he could see it was embarrassment. From what he just witnessed he knew that what John said wasn't true. He could tell she was nervous about him touching her. This actually made him happy because he knew that John was lying to him. When she pulled his hand away Randy stopped at once and looked at her and said "You're not ready."

"What do you mean?"

"Just like I said, you're not ready" he said as he kissed her again and slowly got up off he bed and she sat up looking at him.

"Randy? What's going on here?"

"You should probably get dressed or whatever you were going to do, the legend killer is tired" he said with such arrogance.

"You are being such an asshole" she said

"Yes, but you love every minute of it baby" he said and with this she stomped out of the room and he lay back on his bed thinking of what just happened with a smile on his face because he knew that Laura liked him and that he knew exactly what he had to do.


	14. Chapter 14

THANKS SO MUCH for the reviews

_**Fisrt off I would like to say thank you to all that have reviewed this story. Sorry for not updating is a LONG time, but I honestly just had a major mind block and didn't know where the story was going. But I'm bbbback with lots of great ideas!! And if anyone has suggestions I would love to hear them!! Read & Review **__****_

Chapter 14

Laura walked slowly down the hall to her room, she was still confused at what just happened. She could still feel his lips on hers and his hands on her body. She couldn't help but wonder if Randy was being sincere or if it was all just a game to him. She really liked him but the way that he was acting made her wonder what her really wanted. His kisses were wonderful but she wondered if they were genuine kisses. Laura pulled on an old t-shirt and climbed into bed a confused girl.

Meanwhile Randy was wondering what his next move was going to be. He felt horrible acting like an animal towards her, but he was just really upset about what John had said to him but now he was almost one hundred percent sure that Laura wasn't lying to him, there really was nothing between her and John. As Randy lay in his bed with his arms behind his head he slowly let his eyes drift shut, then all of a sudden it came to him, everything made sense as his eyes snapped opened. _**That son of a bitch, he manipulated me! That bastard… John Cena got into my head and made me doubt Laura hoping that we would get into another fight and it would all be over so that he could walk in and comfort her and act as the so called "protector". He wants her for himself the sneaky bastard **_ Randy thought to himself as he looked at the ceiling, knowing that he would have to put an end to John's little plan.

All that night Laura tossed and turned unable to sleep after what had taken place with Randy.. When she finally fell asleep it was five in the morning.

At 11am Laura got up and went downstairs to find that she was all alone. She found a note on the fridge from Randy. "Laura, had to go out early, probably won't be back till sometime tonight. Hope you had a great sleep, because I did. Hopefully you'll be up for round two. – Randy". Laura took the note and threw it in the garbage while shaking her head. Laura was so confused, she had never seen Randy act like that, he never ever talked to her like that and he sure as hell never touched her like that. Up until last night they were just best friends. Laura sat at the counter looking into her bowl of cornflakes, pushing them around with her spoon, hoping all of the answers would just jump out at her. She wondered what she did to make him act like that, sure she slept in the same bed as him and flirted a bit but other than that she was unsure. One thing she knew for sure was that she really, really liked him, even when he was acting like animal. Deep down Laura knew that wasn't the real Randy.

Meanwhile Randy was driving downtown in his Hummer. He had made plans with a few of his buddies to play some football at the park and then hang out for the afternoon, as he hadn't seen them in a while. As he cruised down the street all he could think about was Laura, the girl next door, his best friend, the girl he used to baby-sit when she was little. He knew that what he was doing was wrong, but to him it felt so right. He had deep feelings for her that developed in the days that he sat by her hospital bed, waiting and wishing for her to wake up. He was telling the truth when he told her that the day she opened her eyes was the day he started to believe in God. Up till then he felt that God had somewhat overlooked him. Even with a successful career, an amazing family and friends he knew that he was missing something, something that all of the meaningless one night stands would never give him, love.

All that day Laura could not settle, she paced around the house non-stop. When she tried to watch TV she couldn't concentrate on what she was watching. She hated being so confused. And she hated the fact that the only person she could think about was Randy.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

CHAPTER 15

_**Well here is another chapter!! And much longer!! This one is for you 101mizzpoet101!! Hope everyone enjoys, it feels good to be back. And as always I own no one but Laura. This is purely fiction!! Read and Review!!**_

By 8 O'clock that night Laura was about to go out of her mind. Or at least that was how she felt. Randy still wasn't home and she really wasn't expecting him anytime soon, and she really didn't want to see him just yet anyways. She still didn't know what to do about the situation. As she stood at the door in the kitchen looking out at the large pool in the back yard the phone rang and startled her. She looked at the caller id, and didn't recognize the number but she answered it anyway, what was the worst that could happen right?

" Hello?", there was no response, " Hello? Is anyone there?", but there was still no response. Yet she was positive she could hear someone breathing on the other end of the phone. "Okay, who the hell is this, I'm hanging up now."

"Who are you?" replied a raspy voice.

"Umm, no, who are you? Randy if this is your idea of a joke, it's not working. Jackass!"

"This isn't Randy, and this is no joke. Watch your back bitch." And with that the caller ended the call with Laura standing there with the phone still to her ear and a look of utter confusion on her face. She slammed the phone down and started to walk around the house turning on lights and locking doors. She was unsure if it was just Randy or one of his friends playing a joke but she wasn't going to take a chance. Last of all she set the house alarm. She found herself wanting Randy home; even though the phone call wasn't that threatening it just really gave her the creeps. As she walked back into the kitchen the phone rang again.

" Hello?" she said.

"Hello my pretty, what are you wearing?" said the voice on the other end.

Meanwhile Randy and his buddies were sitting at the sports bar tossing back beer and catching up.

"Okay, so man, what the fuck is up with you? You were way off your game today man, and we all know you hate to be second best" said his buddy Jeff.

"Ahhh, it'ssss ccccomplicated." He said with a bit of a slur, as they had been drinking most of the afternoon.

"Well that can only mean one thing with you buddy. WOMAN TROUBLE" said another one of the guys, " Dude, you're Randy Orton, why the hell do you let women bother you. You can get any woman you want."

"Yes, yessss I can. BUT there is only one woman that I want. HA and guess what? She ain't even a woman."

"What the fuck man?"

" She's seventeen, a virgin, AND my best friend since fooooreverrr," he said as he took another swallow of his beer, finishing it off and gesturing to the bartender for another.

"WHAT? you're after a kid. But hey, nothing like a younger woman er, girl, in your case. Have you tried anything yet?"  
"No, well, yes, but nothing that went very far. Just fucked around a bit. But man I want her so bad. Am I a perv?"

"Well, technically, yeah. Probably but damn, is she almost eighteen?"

"Yea…won't be long now. Ooooh and did I mention that she LIVES with me? And she's beautiful"

"Wow, um, I don't know what to say Rand, I really don't know what to say other then you really should let her know how ya feel. And soon."

"That prick John Cena wants her too. He will not get her. Oooooh he will not get her. He's comin' down here and gonna try and fuck her. But guess what? HE'S NOT!"

"Good man, good. Damn, I've never seen you messed up over a girl. Ya gotta tell her before it's too late. Fuck the fact that she's young. Go for it."

"I'm gonna. Man, how am I gonna get home? I can't drive. I'm WASTED!!"

"I hear ya, gonna have to get a taxi buddy, your truck is at my place, come get it tomorrow"

"Okay, I'm gonna go get a taxi and get home. Oh I'm fuckin wasted is rrrrrigh." He said as he stood up and had to hold the chair to get his balance. He walked out of the bar, leaving his buddies behind and went towards the first available taxi.

Back at the house

"JOHN!! You friggin perv!!"

"Hey girlie, it was worth a try, what's up?"

"Uuuugh, nothing. Home alone. Randy is out with his friends."  
"He left you home, alone. In that big house. There's so much trouble you could get into."

"Oh, HA HA HA. Very funny. And what kind of trouble would that be?"

"Well, for starters, don't go near John's top dresser drawer. There's some scary shit in there."

"Ha, well I hope he doesn't go near mine then" she said with a laugh.

"Yeah right."

"Yup, you should see some of the stuff that's in my top drawer."

"I'd love to honey. Maybe when I come for a visit?"

"Yeah, in your dreams Cena."

"Can't blame a man for trying. So what else is happening?"

"Well, I kinda just got a spooky phone call."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess that it really isn't that big of a deal. It was a guy, I assume because of the raspy voice. He didn't really speak at first and then all he said was 'this isn't Randy and it's not a joke, watch your back bitch', kinda weird soooo basically I went around the house, turned on a bunch of lights, locked doors and set the alarm."

"Good girl. Ya just never know. Probably just some crazy fan. But if anything like that happens again. Call the cops."

"Yeah, I will. I think Randy should be home pretty soon. Even though I expect him to be drunk."

"Oh, more than likely, that's what Randy does."

" Yup"

"So, how are things between you and Randy?"

"Oh God, John I don't even know. I'm so confused that it's not funny"

"Welllll, you like him don't you?"  
"Yes"

"Well, what's the big problem?" he said through clenched teeth.

" It's just that I don't know what he wants, one minute he's super sweet and the next he's an animal."

"Ahhh…. I figure he's playing you hot and cold. Just seeing what you want. Did anything major happen?"

"Well, no, er I guess yes. I don't know." She said as she went on to tell him about yesterday in the basement and then last night in his bedroom.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Basically he man handled you in the basement, then later that night was all over you in his room. And he said you weren't ready??"

"Yeah"

"I see. He was disappointed that you stopped him then."

"Well, he didn't seem disappointed."

"Yeah, ofcourse he's not going to let you see that, it's a guy thing. He was, and that's why he hasn't been around all day. Probably thinks that you are going to act all awkward around him and whatnot. You just have to prove to him that it's not a big deal. AND I know that it is. Sex is a big deal. But I'm not saying that you have to give him sex. There are….well other ways of showing that you care and that will make him feel better…no pun intended" he said with a smirk.

"Oh really Dr.Cena, and what would you suggest?"

"Well, not to be crude," he said still smirking, "But I think you should just go into his room wearing something sexy and then well give him some head. That way YOU are in control. And make it raunchy, guys like it that way and it will make him feel like he's not with a 'child' so to speak. You know what I'm saying?"

"WHAT?? You want me to WHAT?? John I can't do that….I mean jesus."

"Sure you can, you like him, right. This will put you in the drivers seat for once. Give him back some of that animal treatment. I wouldn't suggest it while he's drunk though. We want him to remember it." He said. He knew that this would just further Randy's suspicions of Laura. He was sure that if Laura just took over and did what he said Randy would be pissed after mulling it over. And John was thinking that maybe he could put his little spin on things once he got to Florida.

"God, John I don't think I can do that. Seriously."

"Why? Laura, you have given head before right?"

"JOHN!!"

"Wow, you really are a virgin. Ok, well guys looooove it. I should know. Just pay lots of attention to his um…well you know. Especially the tip oh and NO TEETH. I can't stress it enough. Don't use the teeth. It hurts….A lot. And you can use your hands too but make sure you use spit ….."

"Ok, John, seriously. Enough. I get it, I get it!! I don't really want a lesson from you!!"

"Oh honey, if I were there I would be your test case!"

"Yeah…..sure John." She said, as she talked to him her face was beet red. Then she heard the door opening and the alarm beeping. Then the door shut again and she knew that Randy must have been home. "John, I better go Randy's home. Call me tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll try, I'm goin to a party in the evening so I'll try. But I'll be down in a day or two. I'll let ya know"

"Ok, bye Cena"

"Bye, and remember what I told you." With that they both hung up and Laura walked into the living room to find Randy laying on the couch.

"Randy?"

"Ugggghhhh…….I don't feel so shit hot" he said.

"Um, yeah, you look like shit and uh, it looks like you puked on yourself."

"Yep"

"Come on, let's get you upstairs to the shower" she said as she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up. "You stink Randy"

"I know" he said as he started to stand up and leaned on Laura for support. She got him up the stairs and then into his room where he plopped down on the bed. She walked into the bathroom and started the shower. When she came out she started to undress him.

"Randy, a little help here" she said as she pulled off his puke filled shirt.

"Ooooh honey, I'm not in the mood right now"

"Fuck off, I'm trying to get you in the shower" she said as she was pulling off his pants and socks. She decided to leave the boxers. She then pulled him up and they walked into the bathroom and she got him into the huge corner shower. She couldn't believe how much like a baby he became as he sat down against the wall. "Randy, get cleaned up"

"I can't" he mumbled.

"Arggggg!! Randy" she grumbled as she climbed into the shower with him, clothes and all. She kneeled down and washed up his hair and him the best that she could. He looked so pathetic. He moved so that he was leaning on her and her back was to the wall.

"Laura…..I, I, I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for everything, the past few days. You don't deserve that"

"Randy, lets just get you out of here and into bed." She slowly got up and went out to get a couple towels. When she went back in, Randy was up with his two hands on the wall letting the hot stream of water go down his now naked body. Laura was surprised and turned her back to him.

"I, I have a towel for you"

"Bring it here"

"UM"

"I bring towels to you all the time"

"Yeah, but generally you CAN'T see ME"

"You'd be surprised" he said as she made her way over to him with the towel and her back turned. He took the towel and wrapped himself up, " I'm gonna have to lean on you again to get to bed, I just can't do it myself"

"How did you get in the house?"

"I don't even know myself, ooooh fuck I'm dying" he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she led him into his room. He crawled into his bed, towel and all and she covered him up. As she walked out of his room that night she knew that she had to show him that she wasn't a child and that she could be just as good as any woman.


End file.
